


Falling asleep | Waking up

by Esiako



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comic, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/pseuds/Esiako
Summary: Modern AUFalling asleep and waking up together
Relationships: Benjamin/Blue J (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Falling asleep | Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suego/gifts).



Bigger images can be found [>HERE<](https://postimg.cc/gallery/1domvncj2/) (these are 40% of the original size, don't ask how big they were originally)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "modern AU or stolen moments"
> 
> Hope you like it! ;u;


End file.
